Don't leave me
by husky2c
Summary: He wouldn't let her forget . He just couldn't let her. After all she promised. Au Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Don't leave me

 _She opened her arms in invitation wanting him to join her in the soft cushion; she had a playful smile on her face as she waited for him to accompany her in the living room sofa. She patted her thighs and her smile grew even wider, she sucked in a deep breath as he finally rested his head on her thighs slowly arranging himself on the sofa. With both her hands playing with his blonde locks that looked softer than it looked. She reached out her right hand and interlocked it with his. Blue locked with emerald as he stares at him pure intensity. She could feel the love, compassion and loyalty though his piercing gaze, she could lose herself in those deep blue eyes._

" _Hi" She said quietly in soft manner as she continues to play with his hair forming soft circles and lightly pulling on them._

" _Hi" was his only reply as he brought his hand that was glued to hers and kissed the top of it._

" _How's work?" She asked already knowing the answer._

 _He closed his eyes and hummed deeply waiting for a second to answer "Tiresome" he opened one of his eyes catching a glimpse of her. "How about you?"_

" _Nothing special, we just had a couple more patients today."_

" _Hmmmm" He closed his eyes again. And both of them just stayed there for god knows how long just enjoying each other's company. Until she finally broke the silence_

" _I love you"_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound of the alarm finally broke her out of her trance as she laid there on the middle of the bed, her unblinking eyes registered at the ceiling not wanting to break contact. Her eyes sore and body cold she didn't want to get up. Her alarm indicated that it was six it was probably time for her to take a shower and go to work.

She thinks of him again, she always loved when those memories of him came rushing in again. But since then it felt different, from happiness in turned into fear from fear it turned into depression from depression it turned into loneliness. It haunted her to no end when the whispers in her head never cease to remind her.

" **You silenced me!"**

" **You lied to them!"**

" **You said you loved me!"**

She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't scream. She just waited for the voices to be over. She tightened her grip on the sheets and curled up her body in fetal position waiting for the dreadful silence to engulf her.

The voices finally evaporated leaving her alone again. This was the daily occurrence that she could not seem to overcome. For the past year she tried all to forget about it move on. But he wouldn't let him. He was always the determined type.

With what little of her strength left she lifted herself up on the bed and proceeded to walk towards the bathroom. She felt the coldness of the floor as she walked barefoot; she suddenly stopped as her eye caught something. It was a picture of her and him; it was a sunny day at the beach her long pink hair swayed with the wind as he held into her waist the light from the sun reflected from the ocean as it glittered with pure beauty. This was one of her happiest memories of him captured in a photograph. But she didn't even hesitate to throw the picture frame violently against the wall shattering it into a million pieces.

Sliding of all of her clothes she stood on front of the bathroom mirror observing the person right in front of her. Her long pink hair was shortened, her skin pale, and by the looks of her eyes seems that she is not sleeping so well.

The warm water trailed down her body and onto the floor. Her eyes wandered down witnessing millions of droplets hitting the floor at once. She could feel hands wrapping around her waist, and she could feel lips trailing kisses down her neck. She was familiar to this touch as she knew who they belong to. In her mind she was going insane, but maybe she already is crazy.

She inspected the numbers of pills that is present in her hands. It seems that the quantity isn't dwindling and it seemed to adding up more. She sighed as she hopelessly chugged each one of them hoping that it would somehow miraculously cure or alleviates what sickness she has.

She sat at the familiar couch staring straight at the television, mind blank ignoring everything in the world. The nearby telephone beeps.

" **Hi Sakura it's me Sasuke again….. Uhhhh just checking up on you, I haven't heard from you recently sooo…. Im just worried all of us are worried….. It's been a year now so it's probably time for you to move on.… What! Am I saying I don't even know if you're listening to this but? You said it yourself he abandoned you. So just please visit us if you have the time."**

As she was listening to the recording she didn't even feel the tears streaming from her face as she listened to the words of her lovers best friend. And then she heard it again the voices came rushing in back.

" **You silenced me!"**

" **You lied to them!"**

" **You said you loved me!"**

And as usual she waited for it to stop. But it didn't, It played like a broken record looping over and over again. And it ringed louder with each passing second. She gripped her head tightly as she felt that something was tearing it apart. She fell to his knees as her body wanted to give out. The lights flickered and temperature in the room changed. She was shaking uncontrollably as the tears continued to stream down her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She had enough. She wanted it to end.

"STOP IT! PLEASE! IM SORRY!" she screamed as loud as she could. What she is holding up inside is eating at her. That secret that she kept to herself. The memory of her crimson covered hand holding a sharp object.

The voices finally stopped.

She reached for the telephone.

" **911 What's your emergency?"**

"Hello?"

" **This is 911 ma'am do you have an emergency"**

"Yes"

" **What is the nature of your emergency?**

"It's my boyfriend…. he's dead"

" **What is your address ma'am?"**

"1000 Lawrence park drive"

" **Ma'am where is your boyfriend right now?"**

"He's upstairs"

" **When did this happen ma'am?"**

"L-last year"

" **Ma'am so why did-?"**

"He wanted to l-leave m-me! I didn't mean to!"

END!

AN: Sorry it was badly written just had to get it out! reviews and no flames pls!...


End file.
